Airdrie Fire Department
History Started with volunteers in 1960, Airdrie had one pump apparatus from Saskatoon Fire Equipment Co. for $8326.99. In 1979, serving a population of 3,879, Airdrie Emergency Services (AES) moved into a shared building at 805 Main Street with Parks, Public Works and Fleet Maintenance. In 1980, Airdrie City Council and the Airdrie Chamber of Commerce directed staff to purchase a 1979 Ambulance from Ambucraft of Innisfail for a cost of $21,650 and began as an integrated service shortly therafter. Airdrie Emergency Services had eight full-time firefighters cross trained as Emergency Medical Technicians (EMT's)/Paramedics. The department becomes an integrated fire/EMS model. AES was one of the first departments in Alberta to carry Advanced Life Support equipment on their fire trucks. The department continued to have 20 to 30 volunteer firefighters trained and response ready In 2000, with a population of 19,165 and projected increases of six to eight per cent per year, long-range emergency services planning began. A second temporary emergency services opened on East Lake Blvd. In 2009, Members of AES joined the International Association of Firefighters (IAFF), becoming known as Airdrie Professional Firefighters Local 4778 July 1, 2010 Alberta Health Services (AHS) assumed responsibility for the operation of Emergency Medical Services (EMS) in the City of Airdrie, all medical response is provided by AHS. The department became a standalone fire department and was no longer dispatched to medical calls. Airdrie Emergency Services (AES) was renamed Airdrie Fire Department (AFD) to better reflect the scope of responsibilities April 5, 2011 the City of Airdrie opens its first purposed building for the Fire Department: 58 Station at 2900 Kingsview Blvd SE, Building will serve all residents east of the highway. Temporary fire hall at East Lake Blvd is closed. May 1, medical co-response returns to the City of Airdrie. Airdrie’s 64 firefighters, who are currently fully trained and registered EMT/Paramedics, will begin medical care when they are the first to arrive on-scene. Firefighters also assist EMS crews to expedite treatment and get patients to the hospital faster. Of 2,500 medical calls in Airdrie each year, over 700 will meet the criteria that require a co-response from AFD. November 16, City of Red Deer 911 Emergency Communications Centre begins to provide 911 and fire dispatch services for the Airdrie Fire Department. Red Deer's dispatch software is directly compatible with AFD's, allowing information to go directly into their system, providing faster information with less chance of data errors. March 13, 2012 AFD headquarters is on the move. Operationally, the new fire hall at 2525 Chinook Winds Drive opens.The new fire hall houses all the speciality apparatus and is the first response truck for the growing southwest quadrant of the city. Airdrie fire halls are also renumbered to remain in alignment with the regional numbering system: Main Street Station changed from 57 to 87 Station Kings Heights Station changed from 58 to 88 Station Chinook Winds Station and Fire Headquarters is numbered 89 Station We have more than doubled our population with more than 47,000 citizens in the most recent census. The department has 64 full-time firefighters. The department has three fire stations, all geographically positioned to optimize response to the City of Airdrie with a fourth in the works. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster Fire Station No. 88 - 2900 Kingsview Blvd. Built 2011 :Engine 88 (2306) - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Superior (1500/1000/50F) (SN#SE 3173) :Auxiliary 88 '''(2302) '- 1995 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1250/500/10F) (SN#SE 1497) Fire Station No. 89 (Headquarters) - 2525 Chinook Winds Dr. Built 2012 :'Command 1''' - 2011 Ford Expedition :Command 2 - 2008 Chev Tahoe :FPB(Fire Prevention and Investigations) - 200? International / Wheeled Coach :Ladder 89 (2305) - 2001 Spartan / Smeal (1250/300/75') :Tower 89 '''(2307) '- 2010 Pierce Velocity tower (1750/250/100' rearmount) :'Tender 89''' (2309) - 2012 International 7600 / Pierce (625/3000/30F) (SN#25419) :Rescue 89 '''(2323) '- 1996 Volvo FE42 / ITB Fire Station No. 87 - 805 Main St. SW Built 1979. This Station is slated for replacement. It will be replaced by a station in the northern section of the city. :'Engine 87 (2308) '- 2010 Pierce Velocity Rescue/Engine (1750/500/30F) SN#23936 :'Bushbuggy 871''' (256) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 Crew Cab Chassis / Raytel :Bushbuggy 872 - 2006 Chev 2500 : On Order :Rescue 89 (2310) - 2014 Pierce Velocity heavy rescue (SN# 26724) Retired apparatus :1988 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 932) (2304) (Sold 12-Apr-2013 Michner Allen Auction Calgary, AB) :1979 Ford C / Superior pumper (840/?) (SN#SE 195) :1979 Ford C / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 286) : External links *Airdrie Fire Department *Airdrie Firefighters Category:Alberta Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Pierce apparatus